The Forgotten Daughter
by Mahoney16
Summary: It is 1940, and Cassie Carter is the demigod to be friends with at Camp Half-Blood. But when she goes on a quest and doesn't come back, people are starting to question her. Why does nobody know about her past? How exactly did she end up at Camp? And most importantly: Where is she now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Prologue **

**1940**

The girl's lean body hurdled over yet another rotting log, but her chaser was not a lucky because their body crashed against it. Immediately after that, a shrill _crack_ rung through the air.

"You will pay for that Cas-" her chaser's cry was cut short. By what though? The girl, recognizing the voice, started to run without much caution. Deeper and Deeper into the Brazilian rain forest. Then again, the thought of being captured was enough to keep her running.

When she heard no other footsteps following her, she decided to stop. As she leaned up against a tree, her memories came flooding back to her. Like they always did after the adrenaline rush was over. _" The first one is always the hardest,"_ she told herself. But this one was even harder than all the others.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~**

_His strong arms were wrapped around her waist as they sat on the beach waiting for the fireworks to start She could feel the body heat coming off of him in the cool July night. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear that he loved her. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he whispered those words to her. She wished that she could say the same, but with the quest tomorrow she felt like she would be leading him on. She might not survive the quest anyway._

**~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~**

The girl immediately felt her stomach drop from the particular memory. If she was ever going to see her friends again, she needed to make it out of there alive. _"Cassie! Get a grip on yourself! You __will_ _make it out alive!" _she mentally yelled at herself. Behind her, a branch snapped and she took off in the opposite direction of the sound. Suddenly, she felt an arrow penetrate her leg, causing her to fall.

"Ah, the famous Cassie Carter finally stops to give me her very important attention!" her chaser exclaimed to the rain forest.

"Who are you? Why are you after me?" Cassie yelled in response.

"You don't even recognize your own former friend," they asked as Cassie shook her head. "Why, it is me! Roberto!"

When she realized that he was the person who has been after her, Cassie's eyes widened.

"Now, to answer your first question," Roberto started, "You see…"

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! That's how I know if the story is good or not. R&R**

**~Mahoney16**


	2. Running and Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**Chapter 1: Running and Planning**

**1937**

Cassie was running again.

She was really tired of the constant running, but there she was again...

Running

She was always running from something or someone.

Running from the foster homes _they_ put her in. Running from those weird ladies with snakes for hair, or the dogs the size of bears, or the police, and always from those monster like things. The things that always came to haunt her besides the usual nightmares.

Then there were the dreams. Those were the worst part of the dark. While most people were scared of the "monsters" they see; she was afraid of the dreams _of_ the monsters she knew. the same monsters that a person thought were under their bed when they were little, she knew they were really there.

She would often dream about a boy at some sort of camp with people around her age. Normally she wouldn't really pay attention to those dreams except the one thing that always made her feel worse. _They_ always looked so happy, so full of joy. The people at the camp actually happy with life; unlike Cassie who had a miserable life.

Always on the run.

Then there were the nightmares, they always came after the good dreams. It was like her mind was telling her that she could never be happy, never finding a place to be happy. Her dreams were almost always were about a lady in the side of a mountain.

No wait; she _was _onthe side of the mountain. Somewhere above, there was a voice telling her

"Keep running my little pawn. You don't have much time left on this side. My monsters will catch you, and when they do you will be mine."

In her dream, Cassie would often loose the race and the Old Lady of the Mountain would catch her. That's when she would wake up coved in sweat and put of breath. Every so often she would beat the mountain and find her mom.

Those were to rare times when Cassie actually wished that her mom never gave her away to the orphanage. Cassie could still remember her mother, the long blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her mother was an actress, appearing all the time in the local theater. Those were the only good memories that she had. Most of them were of her mother screaming at her and telling her that _she_ was the reason why they were poor.

"Stop it!" Cassie cried out to the surrounding forest. She was exhausted of reliving all the memories swirling through her head. Memories and thoughts of what could have been that have/will always haunt her. At one point in time all she wanted was a happily ever after, but now she knows those don't exist for people like her. Now all she wants is a happy moment, is that too much to ask for? Apparently yes according to life.

_**SNAP**_. Cassie immediately took off in the opposite direction of the twig breaking. The sound only meant one thing. A monster thing was on her tail _again_.

Run...

Must run faster...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy's intelligent gray eyes slowly scanned over the battle plans for Capture the Flag. He was checking for any flaws that might make them lose the game. Luckily, he never found one. Being the second in command of the Athena cabin did have its advantages. Not including planning for CTF of course, that stuff is crazy hard. Especially with the perfectionist quality that he has. The Athena cabin hasn't even lost a game in over a year which makes this all the more fun. Plus, he wasn't going to be the one to make them lose their winning streak. But this week was going to be a challenge because they had the ruthless Roberto Grazia as the head counselor.

Roberto was pretty smart for a child of the war god. Meaning he at least thought a little bit before rushing into battle. But he still made many mistakes when in battle also. Roberto was the beefy type of muscular and would do anything to pick a fight with another camper. Hopefully, they will win once again. Thankfully, they had the Demeter and Apollo cabins on their team, which included Emily Montgomery and Alex Pennington. Emily was small yet had the ability of being able to hide in plain sight, a huge advantage to their side. Plus she was the head counselor of the Demeter cabin so she knew which of her siblings were stronger than others. He didn't mean to sound like a stuck-up person, but they need every small advantage they could get to improve their chances of winning.

Alex, on the other hand, was the senior head of the Apollo. He was the head healer which was another advantage to this side. Plus, he was one of the best archers at camp so he would make a great sniper from the trees. Those were both great helps, but the biggest help that he is able to jump really quickly between the branches. This means he could fire an arrow then move, making him harder to hit. Sadly, the Ares team had the Hephaestus cabin. Meaning not only did the boy not have his best friend, Nancy Daught, on his team but the other team would have better traps in the woods. Nancy was the head counselor of cabin 9, and she knew exactly where to put the traps so they would catch the most enemies. The boy's thoughts were interrupted when his brother walked into the cabin.

"Chris, have you finished the plans for the game? Because dinner is about to start." His brother Mark* said.

"Yeah, I did," the boy replied. He also grumbled under his breath that he wished that they could've had the Hephaestus cabin on their team. But Mark never heard that.

"Well come on to dinner then!" Mark said back a little too cheerfully.

"Be there in a sec," the boy replied. He then continued to sign the documents with a: _Chris Marcondo. _And rolling up the documents and placing them under his bunk. Chris left the cabin with the door slamming close.

**A/N**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**I'm sorry that I took down the original chapter 1. But I went back a reread it…. Well to be honest it was terrible! So I rewrote it and hopefully it is much better. But yea! New chapter!**

***I realized this after I wrote it but his name is **_**Mark**_ **and his is a child **_**of Athena**_**. I found that funny**


	3. The Start and Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**1937**

**Chapter 2: The Start and Kidnapped**

Chris was stressed. Actually, stressed doesn't even begin to cover how he felt. Capture the flag was about to start and this was the game that determines the best CTF cabin at camp. This game would see if the Athena cabin was really all they say or not. For Chris' plan, this was it. The final test. He turned his focus back to the old centaur who was explaining the rules to the campers. Because it's not like they hear them every game or something.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Chiron started. "The two teams this week will be the Gray Team and the Red team. The Gray Team consists of the Athena, Apollo, Demeter, and Zeus cabins. The Red Team consists of the Ares, Hephaestus, and the Dionysus Cabins. Also the children of hades. The creek is the boundary between…" the centaur babbled on and on.

Chris started to Daydream. In his dream, skeleton warriors came out of a huge crack in the pavilion, thanks to a kid. He looked about 11 years old. He was screaming something but Chris couldn't hear it. Things were really starting to get interesting but Chiron was finishing up his little speech.

"And finally, as always powers are allowed so use them wisely."

"Really? Demigods. In capture the flag. Using their godly-ish powers wisely?! Seriously?!" Chris thought to himself.

"You can maim another camper, but refrain from killing. I really don't want to tell anymore parents." Chiron finished. Chris remembered how last time a child of Aphrodite was accidently killed because he walked into a pit that was rigged to help kill a few of the monsters. OF Aphrodite was not happy about that.

The old instructor once again interrupted Chris' thoughts. But this time he was yelling the word go, causing all the campers running to their respective sides of the creek. Chris' stress took a sharp increase toward the sky when the team reached the "base". Mark slowly unrolled the plans, he felt his heart nearly beat out his chest. Mark's eyebrows scrunched together when his eyes read the risky part of the documents. He slowly raised his gaze to Chris.

"Chris, this might just work," he said in a commanding tone. Chris let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. He felt like the weight of the word was removed from his shoulders. "Okay, I need three archers in the trees above. But over the creek. The rest of you lot, find a partner and guard their back with your life. Alex, you will be sniper above the flag. Shoot anyone who gets too close, but quickly move to a new spot before they have a chance to react." Mark quickly gave out instructions. The people who had orders frantically ran to their assigned spots.

"I need poison ivy and oak around the flag," mark looked expectantly at the Demeter children. Three campers stepped forward. And with a nod from Emily, they took off with the flag and Alex. Chris didn't know the three demigod's names, but being a child of Athena, he wanted to know. Mark then looked at Emily.

"Emily, take you three best siblings with you and patrol the area. Tie up any enemies with vines and roots. Make sure that they don't get past you." She nodded and chose her companions. Soon they were off into the forest. The rest of her cabin was to team up with one member of each of the other cabin. Half would go across the creek to try and get the other flag, while the rest would help protect their flag.

"Zach, you are going to fly through the air to get the other flag. The others on the ground will help you. If they get to the flag before you, shock any person who tries to stop our team," Mark told the lone Zeus camper. He nodded and took off into the air.

Not a moment later, the horn blew. Signaling the start of the game. Since the rest of the team had gone off, the only two left were Chris and Mark. They were to guard the area around their flag.

"I seriously hope this works," Mark says.

"Me too. Me too." Chris replies.

All of a sudden, they heard people crashing through the traps to their right. The noises were getting louder and quickly coming towards them. The two brothers raise their weapons.

Then they saw what was making the noises.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Somewhere in the New England area…**

_**SNAP**_. Cassie immediately took off in the opposite direction of the twig breaking. The sound only meant one thing. A monster thing was on her tail again.

Recklessly jumping over the fallen trees and blindly sprinting, is what got her caught.

While she was blindly crashing through the New England forest. She felt something hard strike her skull. The impact was so hard, that she immediately blacked out. As her body hit the ground, a smart monster emerged from the densely packed trees.

"Ah1 Dinner!" the monster exclaimed with glee. Shortly after that, another monster appeared form the left. "MA! YOU GOT FOOD!" it cried out with joy.

"Of course you idiot! Now drag the demigod to out cave so we can burn her alive!" the first one said with even more glee than before.

Soon, Cassie's body was being drug, literally, through the forest. Meanwhile, the second monster was humming something that resembled "Happy Birthday" as it drug her. Shortly after, the group arrived at the cave. The opening to the cave was so small that any other person who didn't know about it would walk right past it. In fact, the monsters could barely squeeze their large bodies through the entrance. The structure wasn't very large to begin with, but with the stalagmites and stalactites everywhere the cave seemed tiny. There was a miniature side camber. That is where the duo tossed the limp body.

The first monster told the second one to tie up the young demigod. It put the celestial bronze chains around her wrists to keep her from running off. But it failed to tie up her legs, which was a fatal mistake.

**Time skip of about three hours**

Cassie began to wake up. She felt so tired and had a little pity party for herself. Once the miniature pity party was over, she began to take note of her surroundings. She was in a small side camber of a small cave. There was some smoke that was burning her eyes and nostrils. That meant there was a fire nearby. But where? And how close is she to it? She could see that there were two monsters that were stroking the fire. She decided to observe them.

The first one was obviously the leader of the two. She called it Thing Uno. While the other one (Thing Dos) was quite dim minded. They were apparently arguing over whether or not if they should cover her in Tabasco Sauce when they roast her. _"So that's what the fire if for," _she thought.

Man her head hurt. She no longer felt tired.

Cassie felt groggy.

"So how did I get here?" she thought.

She remembers something striking her skull. She slowly tried to raise her arm up to feel her head.

But she couldn't. Something was restricting her arm. She looked down and oh joy…chains were holding her back. She was chained to the cold stone wall. The monsters also took away her fork. Hey don't be judging her; she has lasted this long with it. But now she doesn't have it.

Cassie was no longer groggy, she was now mad and upset about the monsters taking her fork.

It. Was. Her. Fork.

Nobody is going to take her fork away from her and get away with it. She was planning how to slowly kill them off.

One.

At.

A.

Time.

They were going to SUFFER for doing this to her. She heard a voice slowly coming towards her. Apparently, they had settled the argument. She pretended to be still knocked out.

"MA! THIS MEAL ANIAT ALIVE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME DO ABOUT?" Thing Dos yelled. There was a muffed reply back, but she couldn't understand it. "MA! WHERE THE SAUCE? IT NOT BE-"his statement was cut short but Cassie sweeping him off his feet. His head hit the ground so hard that he was out like a light bulb.

Apparently, the idiot had her fork in his hand. Now, is when Thing Dos was going to pay.

Now she was pissed. She stretched her legs out and grabbed the utensil. Used it to pick the lock on her chains and with one fluid motion she sliced to monster's throat making it dissolve. Before it could, though, she saw one big round brown eye. A Cyclops.

"One down, one to go…" she thought.

Cassie slowly crept around the edge of the cave, attempting to find a good spot to attack Thing Uno. Unfortunately, thing Uno saw her first.

"Ah! The demigod awakes," it exclaimed. Slowly, it realized that Thing Dos was not back yet. And she wasn't tied up any longer. "Where is my brother? Why are you not tied up?" Thing Uno yelled at her.

"_Your_ brother was stupid enough to not tie up my legs, so he is dead. So since I killed him, I obviously not tied up anymore." Cassie replied. Her mind, however, was going a mile a minute. What is a demigod? Why did Thing Uno call her that? Why are Cyclopes alive?

WAIT.

CYCLOPS' ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REAL.

Cassie felt like her mind was on overdrive. Luckily, Thing Uno kept her mind off the subject of mythical creatures that are actually real.

"Be prepared to die demigod." Thing Uno charged at her with a tree trunk help high over its head. Cassie rolled left while the Cyclops kept going straight. Cassie really wasn't in the mood to fight anything, so instead of dragging on the monster's death, she quickly ended its life.

She dashed behind Thing Uno and stabbed the back of its knee with the fork, causing it to fall to the ground. With not a molecule of pity in her body, she brought the fork down in one fluid motion. The hideous monster turned to dust immediately. She slowly made her was out of the cavern to the darkening forest. _Nightfall_. The first thing she noticed was that she was covered in some sort of golden dust. She then looked up and stared at the silver full moon.

When Cassie was younger, she used to believe that a beautiful woman would guide the moon each night. But now, she knows that the idea was just another silly children's idea thanks to the imagination. She saw some lights in the distance and decided to head towards them.

After about a Thirty minute walk, she arrived on the outskirts of Katonah, New York.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Question: Who was the boy in Chris' daydream? First person to get it right shall get a dedication in the next chapter. **

**Hello there people who actually read this! Thanks again for reading this. So comments about the "fork as a weapon" thing? **


	4. Escape and Long Island

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**

**Chapter 3: Escape and Long Island**

**1937**

**Katonah, New York. **

When Cassie was younger, she used to believe that a beautiful woman would guide the moon through the sky each night. But now, she knows that the idea was just another silly children's idea thanks to the imagination. She saw some lights in the distance and decided to head towards them. Hoping that she might come across civilization.

After about a thirty mile walk, she arrived on the outskirts of Katonah, New York. Just as the sun was breaking on the horizon.

After walking down the main road all the way through the small town, she found a bus station. Well, it was mainly used by the young couples heading into the Big Apple, for the attractions. She guessed that it got quite boring living in a small town like this.

She could remember what that was like. Everyone knew who you were, and what you have been through. If you did one wrong thing, your parents would know before you could turn around to walk away. Cassie hated those types of small towns. One of the very first foster homes she went to was in a small town in the middle of Texas.

Cassie could still remember all the orange, yellow, and brown leaves falling from the trees. Swirling downward in flurries as she would walk home from school. Seeing all the "perfect" families decorating their houses for the annual Halloween festival. Jack-o-lanterns on every front porch, smiling at you as you walked by. Little kids jumping in piles of leaves that their parents made from the mess of fallen leaves in the front yard. Bushes covered in fake cobwebs; the candy section of the nearest store always being out of stock. Yes, Cassie was practically living in a Hallmark movie. And she hated it.

Of course she ran away shortly after arriving there.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**

_It was a chilly October night. Halloween night to be exact. Little kids and adults alike were dressed up in costumes that ranged from R-rated to PG. All Cassie could think about though was how she was supposed to get out of the suffocating town. Seriously, who can live in a place where everyone knows who you are and are goody-two shoes? _

_Slowly she made her way down the main drag through "downtown". Surely, after living in the big city for so long, that really wasn't considered a true downtown Cassie couldn't even see why the locals called it "downtown". She found the bus station after a while and quickly bought the next ticket out of town. _

_Cassie planned on riding that bus until she reached the end of the line. _

_Six states and three days later, Cassie disembarked off that claustrophobic bus. There was a new bus driver sitting at the wheel. Who knew when he got there. She probably smelled and looked like a homeless person, but Cassie could care less. All she was concerned of was getting to the woods. Before the bus driver closed the doors. He said a sentence that nearly made her faint from shock._

_"Welcome to New York Miss."_

**~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~**

Cassie could remember that statement like she it was said to her yesterday. But sadly, that was a couple weeks ago. She couldn't believe that she was in New York! As a little girl all her mother talked about was the Broadway shows in New York City. Since then, the one place she always wanted to go to was the Big Apple. Now, she was so close! She decided (after reliving some memories) that she was going to New York today.

Cassie quickly bought an overly expensive ticket to the city. Seeing that the ticket was for the 11 am bus, and it was only 9 o'clock. She wandered around the small town for a bit.

_Grumble. _ Her stomach was attempting to tell her that it was in desperate need of food. Slowly walking around all the shops and stores that this town had to offer the tourists, the restaurant made itself known.

It was small, but the smell of fresh foods and breakfast is what drew people in. There was a bar/counter that ran in front of the kitchen and had booths running along the walls. Big windows ran the length of the front of the building. Delicious foods could be smelled as the cooks cooked eggs, bacon, potatoes, bacon, toast, bacon, and anything else that a person could want for breakfast. Upon entering the small place, Cassie picked out a worn down booth in the corner of the restaurant. A friendly old lady soon came up to the secluded booth and gave a menu to the strange girl.

Cassie raised many eyebrows throughout the small meal she had. She was covered in dirt and her knees were caked in mud from being drug through the forest earlier. Her wavy brown hair reached midway down her back had various pieces of nature stuck in it. Her face, which was normally tan with freckles, was pale and also covered in dirt. Cassie shrugged off the looks like she normally did.

By the time she finished her amazing meal, it was 10:30. She slapped some dollar bills on the table and bolted out of the small restaurant. Racing across the town, earning a few glares along the way, she barely made it to the small station to board the bus. It wasn't a very nice bus for starters. The bus was basically a school bus with the back few rows taken out. Where the rows were, there was instead a wall and door leading to the miniature bathroom that was added. It was a safe bet to just hold it until you got to the city so you could use a true bathroom. The only other people on the bus were all the cheesy couples who looked like they belonged in a romance novel. Cassie was sick and tired of seeing these couples everywhere she goes.

It's like life is, once again, mocking her by telling her that she can't have a happy ending when she saw those couples.

While being lost in her thoughts, the bus made its way through the New York countryside. Cassie had to admit, New York State was gorgeous. Tall oak, pine, and other types of trees towered over the road. While wildlife ran freely through the shaded area underneath. Occasionally she saw some sort of half-horse half-human things running through the forest after the bus. But just as quickly they came into view, they disappeared. Various species of flowers were all along the roadside, just adding to the beauty.

Sooner than anyone would have expected, the bus rolled into New York City. The taxis were stopping everywhere. People bustling along the crowed sidewalks, going from Point A to Point B. Stores and cafes were everywhere; each one was more crowded than the next. She saw plays being advertised and billboards every always telling someone the next big thing. The bus rolled to a stop next to a place where men, both young and old, were in line for soup. Cassie wondered why these men were standing in line for soup. Was the soup that their wife made bad?

She wandered all around the majestic city until she saw a road sign pointing to the left with the directions saying "To East Hampton." Naturally, out of pure curiosity, she went towards the way the sign was pointing.

Walking along Long Island Sound was just the break from the depressing forest that she spent most of her time in. Small waves crashed along the small stretch of sand that ran along the side of the island. Seagulls dived into the murky water, only to come up moments later with a fish (Cod maybe?) and flying off to devour their meal. Fish jumping in and out of the water leaving their peaceful world for moments at a time. Walking along the water brought back painful memories for Cassie. There were too many bad things that have happened to her involving the water. For example: the time her mom tried to get rid of her by "accidently" knocking her over board while on a vacation in Louisiana.

Her mother was so happy to finally get rid of the burden that was her daughter. But when the Coast Guard informed her that they found her daughter a few days later washed up on the beach in Mississippi, very much alive, she had to use her acting skills to make them believe that she was relieved. On the contrary, she couldn't believe the brat managed to survive that long in the open gulf. But her daughter was still alive. And still keeping her from reaching her dreams.

While lost in thought, Cassie failed to notice that a Dracanae started to follow her. Suddenly she heard something slithering behind her. She slightly turned her head and saw it was one of those snake ladies _again_. When will they ever give her a break?

Taking in the fact that yet another monster was after her, she took that as a no to answer her question. After letting out a sigh, she took off running to a patch of wood that wasn't there before. But if she wasn't running for her life again, she just might have noticed. Jumping over traps hidden in the woods, and dodging people fighting one another with swords. Her only focus at the moment was to escape the snake lady. Once she realized that she wasn't being chased by the lady, she slowed down to a jog, but a bear-dog was chasing her before she could even catch her breath. Taking off again, she dodged people who were staring at her. "Really?! They can't help me?!" she thought angrily.

As if they heard her think that, all those strange kids took off after the bear-dog. Sadly, they weren't fast enough. But they did shoot some arrows into the beast's back. But that only made it even angrier, it that was even possible.

Once again, the reckless running is what almost killed her.

She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the fallen tree in front of her. Quickly she tried to jump over the tree, she cleared it. Then fell to the ground in somersault. Ending up on her back with the bear-dog pinning her to the ground.

Angry shouts could be heard all around her from the kids as they tried to kill the thing and save her. But the bear-dog wasn't going to die today. Or at least before it could kill her. While the bear-dog was busy growling at the kids, Cassie slowly slid her fork from her pocket. With as much strength that she could manage with the bear-dog on top of her, she forced her fork into the heart of the bear-dog. Luckily, that was just enough to make the bear-dog dissolve. Leaving her covered in a fresh new layer of golden dust.

Cassie shakily stood up, picked her fork up off the ground, and stared at the group of people who were standing around her in a circle. They all had weapons in hand and wearing some sort of amour over orange t-shirts. There was one person that was standing closer to her than all the others. He had gray eyes and dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes. Something about him, though, was upsetting Cassie. But she couldn't put her finger on it. He was asking her something, but she couldn't understand it. His mouth was moving, forming words, but no noise came out.

She just felt dizzy. She felt her body crash to the ground, but there was no pain. "Well, that's new," she thought. The last thing she saw before she blacked out were a pair of startling gray eyes filled with worry looking over her. Then it hit her who the boy was.

He was the same boy from her good dreams.

Then all she saw was darkness.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**Hello people who read this. Guess where Cassie finally made? Any who thanks to all who review! R&R**


	5. Games and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**1937: Camp Half-Blood**

**Chapter 4 Preview**

Not a moment later, the horn blew. Signaling the start of the game. Since the rest of the team had gone off, the only two left were Chris and Mark. They were to guard the area around their flag.

"I seriously hope this works," Mark says.

"Me too. Me too." Chris replies.

All of a sudden, they heard people crashing through the traps to their right. The noises were getting louder and quickly coming towards them. The two brothers raise their weapons.

Then they saw what was making the noises.

A humanoid figure came bursting through the tree line. Chris stared at the figure as it slowly turned around.

Revealing the face of Roberto Grazia. His cameo muscle shirt was bulging from the sheer amount of muscle that the guy had.

"Like seriously, how can one single person manage to look like a G.I. Joe action figure? The guy must spend at least five hours a day in the gym lifting weights," Chris thought. Roberto's brown eyes slowly scanned the clearing that the Athenian children were standing in. Finally landing on the flag with a big gray owl on it.

"Well, they left the two weaklings defending their precious flag," Roberto said.

"At least we didn't send all the muscle in one go!" Mark replied angrily. Roberto must have pissed off mark somehow earlier, and Chris was going to find out how. Roberto was about to make a snarky comment back, but then the first arrow hit its mark.

Then all chaos broke loose, starting with Roberto screaming of how he was going to make Chris pay for the arrow that shot him.

Roberto charged at Chris and made a much miscalculated jab at him. Luckily, Chris saw the attack coming a blocked it with his own sword. Roberto then swung to the right, then left. Chris blocked all of those strikes and swung the flat of his blade against Roberto's legs knocking him over. Roberto hit his head against the leaf covered ground, effectively sending him into Morpheus' realm. Chris looked up at the multi-colored fall trees. He really did love spending fall in New York. All of the trees looking like they were painted by Picasso himself. Around him, Chris could hear two metals meeting as the game went on. No one else from the other team came to try to get the grey flag, and nobody came running across the creek with a scarlet banner waving behind them. He let out a sigh of frustration. This game was going to be a while.

All of a sudden, Chris could hear someone running in his direction. Hoping that it was one of his team mates, Chris had whiplash from how fast he turned his head to see who it was. He was shocked to see a beautiful teenage girl sprinting between little fights, each fight effectively stopping as soon as she passed. Behind her was the biggest hellhound that Chris had ever seen in his life hot on her tail.

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" Chris wondered. As if all the other campers heard him, they sprang into action trying to stop the monster. But their efforts went to waste, because nothing was going to stop that hound from killing her. The hound pounced while the girl landed on her back after not noticing a fallen tree. Everyone was trying their hardest to kill the hell hound, but it wasn't going to die today. Chris knew he should have been helping the efforts, but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl.

He watched her slide something out of her front jean pocket while the monster was distracted. A plastic fork to be exact, which he had never seen before. The girl quickly sunk the fork into the chest of the beast, making a cloud of golden dust land all over the clearing. All of the campers were in shock of how powerful this girl was. She slowly stood up and Chris studied her features closely. She had wavy brown hair that reached midway down her spine. Her pale face was caked in mud and several layers of golden dust. Her clothes were covered in dirt, mud, various pieces of nature, and gold dust. The feature that stuck out the most was her eyes. They were bright green, but dull, like she had seen too much for a person of her age. She stared right at him as look of confusion quickly flashed in her eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She started to sway back in forth, then crashed to the forest floor. Chris surged forward to see if she was okay. She looked at him as a spark of recognition danced across her eyes. Then she passed out. Chris called for some medics, and they rushed her to the camp infirmary. Just as the campers and the girls disappeared from the scene, Zach came running across the creek, a scarlet flag held high over his head. He threw the flag down on the ground and started to do a terrible victory dance. Chris made a metal note to wash his eyes out later. Zach slowly stopped as he realized everyone was staring at him as if he were some sort of freak.

He looked at Chris and asked, "What did I miss this time?"

Everyone broke out in nervous laughter. Chiron slowly trotted up and declared the Athena cabin victors, _again. _ Chris' team lifted him up onto their shoulders as they paraded him around the camp. He knew he should have been celebrating the victory, but his mind kept wandering to the strange girl who was in the infirmary.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. **

**Hello there lovelies! Sorry for not update sooner but my life is crazily busy so yeah… but hey! New chapter! Now in joy and don't forget to Review.**


End file.
